1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and in particular to a heat sink of a large area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic elements will generate heat during their operations. Especially, with the advancement of the science and technology, the functions and performance of an electronic product are enhanced substantially. As a result, the heat generated by the electronic product also increases to a much larger extent. In view of this, most of the electronic elements are provided with a heat sink to control its working temperature and maintain its normal operation. It is a well-known heat sink including a stack of heat-dissipating fins and heat pipes penetrating the stack of heat-dissipating fins.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the conventional combination of heat pipes and heat-dissipating fins. The heat sink la comprises a heat-conducting base 10a, two U-shaped heat pipes 20a and a plurality of fins 30a. The heat-conducting base 10a is provided with a plurality of grooves 11a. The two U-shaped heat pipes 20a are inserted into the grooves 11a. The heat pipe 20a penetrates through-holes of the plurality of fins 30a. With this arrangement, the heat-conducting base 10a is adhered to a heat-generating element. The heat sink 1a can conduct the heat generated by the heat-generating electronic element quickly.
In the above structure, the heat is conducted from the heat pipe 20a to the fins 30a. Then, the fins 30a dissipate the heat quickly to the outside. However, the heat pipes 20a cannot conduct the heat uniformly throughout the fins 30a, so that the portions away from the heat pipe 10a are poor in heat-dissipating efficiency. Moreover, with the continuous improvement in the performance of electronic elements, the heat generated by the electronic elements is increased accordingly. Thus, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat sink also has to be improved. Due to the limited volume of the current electronic product, it is an important issue to increase the heat-dissipating area of the heat sink la as large as possible in order to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his deliberate research and expert experiences.